


This Thing

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Pike and McCoy, no happy ending (yet?). Rescued from my lj comment section. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 10





	This Thing

They don't do it in Pike's office, the Academy restrooms or classrooms. They stay away from the bars everyone goes to, from the city clubs and the restaurants.

When Pike picks him up, it's always in the dark far away from the campus, and then they drive to a place they've never been before and will never drive to again. In the beginning they stay in the car and it's quick and intense and dirtyfuckgood. Later they take some hotel room, and it's always Pike who checks in and pays it all. There's a large bed and a shower and they're at it all night, because time is precious and sleep is secondary.

Then they start renting a cabin in the woods for the weekends. When Pike picks him up in bright daylight in the middle of the city, McCoy stares into the eyes of a fellow cadet across the street.

"We should stop seeing each other," he says roughly as Pike accelerates.

"Why?"

"You're getting careless. You shouldn't risk your career for this."

Pike looks at him with a strange smile on his lips. "You risk it too."

McCoy doesn't find a good answer.

That night, Pike says the L-word, and McCoy stops meeting him because whatever this thing is, it's not worth losing the bit of his life and future he's managed to rebuild from scratch.


End file.
